Mi Hermosa Mujer
by Ely The Hedgehog
Summary: [Basada en Hechos Reales] Todas las personas tratan mal a Amy, le dicen cosas malas sin saber la verdad. Tratada como una "cualquiera" y es que desde edad temprana Amy es madre, mas Sonic es el unico que sabe la verdad sobre ella. ¿Que sera?


**HOLA! Estoy probando algo nuevo...no se si funcionara asi que llorare si no ;u; ¡Estoy escribiendo desde el celular! Llorare si no funciona! :D **

**Bueno. Esta es una historia basada en Hechos Reales, inspirada en un video que yo vi y que por cierto me hizo llorar TTTwTTT. Y como soy toda una inadaptada la converti en una version Sonic, ¡YAY!**

**Bueno, Esta historia esta dedicada a SweetSilvy, ¡Te Quiero Lindura!.**

**Vale, Sonic y Amy les pertenecen a SEGA, ahora si, GOZEN!**

* * *

**_Mi Hermosa Mujer_**

Vemos a una chica, de 23 años de edad, sencilla y humilde, vive sola ya que en su país la cultura consiste en que cada joven a los 18 años de edad debe marcharse de la casa y aprender por sí mismos como vivir. Sus padres le dijeron que seguirían pagándole sus estudios hasta terminarlos, ya que ella por si misma estaba dispuesta a buscar un hogar donde vivir. Cursa el primer año de Universidad. Una eriza, de cabellos rosas finos y suaves bajo los hombros, con unos iris semejantes al mismísimo jade.

En estos momentos, la vemos correr con su respiración un tanto agitada. Llego a su destino y se detuvo en el baño, se miró al espejo y se retoco un poco el maquillaje, no era muy llamativo pues así le gusta a ella. Miro su celular al recibir un mensaje de texto.

_Sonic: Apresúrate._

Llego corriendo al salón principal del edificio en el que se encontraba. Al llegar vio al erizo azul que le seguía enviando mensajes de texto, un erizo atractivo de al menos unos 25 años de edad. Al verla, este se apresuró a apuntar hacia un lugar, ella fijo su mirada donde este apuntaba y empezó a llamar:

–** ¡June! ¡June! **–Buscándola con la mirada. Una pequeña eriza de por lo menos unos cinco años de cabellos oscuros atados en dos coletas que la hacían ver muy tierna, portaba su uniforme escolar. Esta se encontraba parada en una fila junto a otros niños de su edad, al escuchar que la llamaban, vio a la eriza mayor y sonrió.

**– ¡Mama! ¡Mama! –**Decía la pequeña con una gran sonrisa, la eriza rosa sonrió y la saludo con ambas manos, la pequeña le saludaba igualmente, la mayor con la misma sonrisa le saco la lengua jugando mientras la pequeña sonrió haciendo un pequeño puchero. La mayor sonrió aun mas, Sonic se apresuró a extender su brazo para sostener la mochila que cargaba la eriza rosa, esta se lo quito y se la entrego. Empezó a arreglarse la ropa y subió al escenario que había presente, pues era el día de las madres y todas las madres se sentaban en sillas en el escenario para que los pequeños fueran a entregar sus regalos públicamente frente a muchos espectadores. En lo que caminaba al escenario se escucharon muchos susurros, ya que todas las madres que se encontraban sentadas en el escenario eran ya mayores, entre los 30 y 40 años de edad, más ella era la menor de todas las madres. Encontró la silla que le correspondía y se sentó, aun escuchando los murmullos de todos sobre ella.

_Esta historia, está basada en hechos reales. _

_Su nombre es Amy, una estudiante de secundaria. Se mantiene callada y no se hace acompañar por nadie de la clase. Cuando la clase se termina, siempre va de inmediato a casa._

–** ¡June! **–Decía mientras llegaba al aula correspondiente de la pequeña. La pequeña se levantó sonriente y corrió a los brazos de su madre.

–** ¡Mama! –**la pequeña se abrazó a las piernas de su madre mientras esta la recibía. Miro a su maestra y le hablo a la pequeña.

–**Despídete de tu maestra, June. –**La pequeña hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto, la maestra sonrió y regreso al salón de clases.

_El rumor dice: Que tuvo a June a los 18 años. Algunos dicen que tuvo a su hija con un amante mayor._

Caminaban tomadas de la mano por los pasillos de la escuela, ya era frecuente y normal que rumorearan sobre ella, no eran muy buenos esos rumores.

Sonic se encontraba poniendo un anuncio en el periódico mural de la escuela que decía: **_"Clases de Dibujo"._**

Amy se acercó y le dio un toque en el brazo derecho de este para captar su atención, cuando la tenía, este la miro a los ojos y ella hablo:

–** ¿Enseñas a niños pequeños? –**Este la miro por unos momentos y miro a la pequeña que se encontraba al lado de su madre, esta al ver que era observada por el mayor se dedicó a obsequiarle una sonrisa a lo que este asintió con la cabeza dando una respuesta afirmativa a la eriza rosa.

Al día siguiente, al salir ella de clases, se dirigió al salón de artes, donde este se encontraba dando clases a la pequeña pacientemente. Al entrar le dio un toque a la pequeña que se encontraba dibujando y sonrió para ella. Sonic al verla le invito a sentarse en la mesa en la que se encontraban.

–**Ella está dibujando a una madre con su hija; Tú y ella. –**Ambos miraban como la pequeña coloreaba el dibujo que estaba creando.

* * *

Apreciamos el hogar de ambas. Una casa en donde no les faltaba nada, era grande, no tanto, pero lo suficiente para que ambas vivieran bien. Siempre jugando juntas, ayudándose entre sí, como ella le peinaba el cabello con tanto amor. Ambas jugando a chapotearse en la tina mientras se duchan, caminando juntas hacia el colegio, entre muchas otras. Habían ocasiones en la que Amy estaba en clases y escuchaban un sonido en la ventana para llamar su atención, al ver hacia allá, estaba Sonic cargando a June, ambos con grandes sonrisas, saludándolas, ella muy feliz les devolvía el saludo a ambos.

_Ella es una mujer normal._ *Decía Sonic viéndola con una sonrisa tierna*. _No es tan bonita, ni tan sobresaliente. Pero la sonrisa que tiene para June, me hace pensar que es la mujer más bonita._

Vemos a June y Amy acostadas en la misma cama grande. June se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla a su madre que ya se encontraba dormida y estira su pequeño brazo para apagar la luz de la lámpara en la mesita de noche.

* * *

Estaban Sonic y Amy charlando tranquilamente en una banca mientras June jugaba en un juego para niños en el parque. Sonic en un momento se quedó pensativo y se giró a verla.

–**Amy… –**Dijo para llamar su atención, cuando esta lo miro el prosiguió –** ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad a todo el mundo?**

**– ¿Cuál verdad? –**Dijo esta sin entender.

–**La verdad sobre June. –**Decía sin dejar de verla.

**–No es necesario –**Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

–** ¿Acaso no sabes lo que hablan a tus espaldas? –**Dijo sin quitar su gesto serio. Esta se quedó pensativa por unos instantes mientras contemplaba a la pequeña que jugaba en un columpio.

* * *

Encontró la silla que le correspondía y se sentó, aun escuchando los murmullos de todos sobre ella. Vio como todos los niños comenzaban a caminar hacia las sillas donde se encontraban sus respectivas madres, cuando June llego a su silla, esta sonrió al verla al igual que la pequeña. Todos los niños se hincaron frente a sus madres y June puso un ramo de flores en las manos de su Amy.

* * *

**_Cinco años atrás._**

Amy se encontraba caminando hacia un basurero público a poner unas bolsas de basura, al tener su vista enfocada en el suelo vio un pequeño maletín. Se agacho lentamente y de igual manera abrió el maletín para ver lo que tenía dentro…

Al abrirlo, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y observo en estado de Shock, a una pequeña eriza recién nacida dentro del maletín. No puedo evitarlo y lágrimas cayeron de sus orbes color jade.

* * *

**– ¿Acaso no sabes lo que hablan a tus espaldas? –**Decía Sonic sin dejar de verla. Esta se quedó pensativa unos segundos, sonrió y lo miro a los ojos.

–**Prefiero que hablen de Mi en vez de que hablen de June. –**Decia con una sonrisa.

* * *

June se hinco a los pies de su madre en una reverencia, Amy no podía evitar que las lágrimas le salieran de sus ojos mientras sonreía, cuando se incorporó la miro con una bella sonrisa y con sus ojitos café brillando, se lanzó a los brazos de su madre mientras ambas reían para la otra con felicidad. Amy se aferró a la pequeña abrazándola de manera protectora, lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas y una sonrisa dedicada a la pequeña.

* * *

_Amy tomo en sus brazos a la recién nacida y lloro de tristeza al saber lo que podían llegar a hacer las personas. La abrazo viendo a la bebe más calmada en sus brazos y le acaricio su pequeña cabeza, para caminar con su nueva hija en brazos…_

* * *

–**Te amo Mama –**Dijo la erizita sonriendo felizmente. Amy sonrió aun más y la volvió a abrazar. Poco tiempo después, ambas se marcharon hacia su hogar. Siendo observadas con el rostro sonriente de Sonic.

**_No dudo en que todas las mujeres han sido creadas para ser hermosas._**

**_La belleza interna._**

**_Sonic._**

* * *

**¿Que como subi desde el celular esto? En la computadora subi el documento y lo subi desde el celular despues de editar e.e**

**¿Eh? ¿Nadie pregunto? Ok .-.**

**Ñeee, espero y les haya gustado, si no, lo borrare con gusto, descuiden ^-^ *se larga a llorar***

**Bueno. Tambien disculparme porque no he estado actualizando mis otras historias, es que ya no tengo tanto tiempo y...bueno, ayer recibi una noticia que me partio el corazon, pero bueno. Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
